justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of ingredients
This is a complete list of all the ingredients and spice families that were used or mentioned throughout the course of the Just Add Magic series. Families There are many different families of magical spices and herbs, and not all of them have made an appearance on the show. Each family affects a different property for which the recipe is used for. Each spice will affect the consumer in a slightly different way depending on the amount added and what else it's added with.The following is a table of the basic families that Kelly, Hannah, and Darbie commonly cook with and all that they affect... There are also more families that are mentioned throughout the show. Nakian, Tengu, Atlantian, and Theban are among the very few that are. The spices and plants that Ms. Silvers grows in her garden are called earth spices, Mother Nature's gift, at least, that's what Ms. Silvers calls them. This is a list of all the currently known families and which spices are in them that have appeared in the show. Cedronian (it comes with a price) * Vanilla * Sugar * Sage * Molasses * Angel Root * Paprika * Lemon Juice * Parsley * Honey * Cinnamon Carnejian * Cayenne * Cloves * Cumin * Oregano * Sage * Vinegar * Maple Syrup * Red peppercorns * Oil * Lemon Juice * Salt * Honey Elysian * Sugar * Ginger * Rosewater * Salt * Cayenne * Lime Extract * Mint * Vanilla * Cumin * Parsley * Flour Galifrazian * Cinnamon * Syrup * Nutmeg * Coconut Oil * Salt * Cocoa * Allspice * Oregano * Sugar * Peppermint Oil * Watercress * Pepper Grunde * Fingeroot core * Geiatin * Vinegar * Salt * Ginger * Sugar Kalimba * Cane Sugar * Ginger * Vanilla * Cinnamon Lapsus * Cayenne * Sugar * Flour * Baking Powder * Blueberry Essence * Watercress * Lavender * Sage * Rice Vinegar * Salt * Vanilla Livonian * Sage * Star Anise * Oyster Sauce * Oil * Cayenne * Cinnamon * Basil * Peppermint Oil * Sugar * Licorice * Garlic * Cocoa Balls * Shallots * Vanilla * Pepper * Gelatin * Thyme * pear essence Merwaldian * Chamomile * Candied Cherries * Cherries * Chestnut oil * Cocoa * Dark Cocoa Nibs * White Cocoa Nibs * Sugar * Spring Berries * Pink Salt * Cinnamon * Tea * Spice * Salt Morbium * Shadow Roots * Sugar Canes * Tea Leavess Night Blooming * Fennel * Chives * Rosemary * Caraway * Cocoa * Sugar * Sugar Cane * Parsley * Flour Taurian (Lasts 1 hour per teaspoon) * Garlic Powder * Thyme * Tartare * Cumin * Agave Nectar * Sesame * Flour * Sugar * Baking Powder * Basil * Pistachio Essence * Pepper Flakes * Diablo Pepper * Coriander Seeds * Honey * Cinnamon Werpoes * Salt * Flour * Sugar * Baking Powder * Strawberry Essence * Honey * Garlic * Corn Syrup * Mulberries * Mushrooms * Parsley Other Families These are families that are mentioned in the series, and sometimes used in recipes, however a direct explanation as to what they affect and do to your body isn't given. Atlantian * Thyme * Beeswax * Honey Comb * Maple Theban * Chili Oil * Beeswax * Grasswater * Rosewater * Sassafrass * Coconut Oil Trivia * The family name Elysian is derived from the Elysian Fields from Greek mythology * Sometimes the word lapsus is spelled like 'lapsis' in the cookbook * It is unknown where Mama P gets her magical ingredients from, however Gina is known to grow hers in her garden. * The word 'Merwaldian' is possibly derived from Frank Merwald's last name, who is a production manager of Just Add Magic. Category:Items